Chibi Fireball
by Eli-kun
Summary: An unlikely pairing. Really unlikely.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't feel like  
writing an interesting disclaimer.  
Warning: This fic is yaoi. This is really an unlikely pairing.  
  
"So, you're the one who steals my moves?" Ken said.   
"What do you mean? I have new moves too" Dan replied innocently.   
"So, how about a match?"   
  
"Sure blondie, I'm ready to accept your challenge." Dan raised his fist in   
a taunt. Ken laughed.   
  
"Cute. Is that supposed to be a move?" Ken asked, "I'll show you a real   
move, Hadoken!" Dan rolled under the fireball and taunted. Ken smirked at   
him. He threw another fireball. Dan jumped over it and taunted. Ken   
imitated his taunt. Dan stuck his tongue out.   
  
"I thought this was supposed to be a match. Shouldn't we actually fight?"   
Ken commented.   
  
"Oh yeah" Dan responded, "I almost forgot about that."   
  
"I like you. You're amusing. That doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."   
  
"Okay. Dankuukyaku!" Dan did a flying kick towards Ken. This was actually   
three kicks in one leap. No contact was made but he was propelled closer   
to his opponent. They began to exchange blows. They blocked eachothers'   
attacks. Dan managed to get an ax kick in. Ken managed to get a sidekick   
in.   
  
"Gadoken!" Dan shouted. A small fireball came from Dans' hand. It fizzled   
out before it was able to hit Ken.   
  
"What a cute chibi fireball" Ken exclaimed.   
  
"Cute?! Gadoken!" This fireball actually hit Ken. He giggled.   
  
"That tickles" Ken said.   
  
"So, you're ticklish!" Dan launched himself at Ken and started to tickle   
him. Ken continued to laugh.   
  
"Two could play at this game" Ken said as he started to tickle Dan back.   
  
Ken decided to do his throw move (The one where he and his opponent roll   
on the ground for a while before the opponent is thrown. Ken seems to   
enjoy this move.). Dan was eventually thrown about twenty feet in the air.   
Ken was able to maneuver and jump up.   
  
"Shoryuken!" he shouted. He hit Dan with a powerful uppercut.His fist were   
seemingly in flames. Dan landed on the ground with a thump. He quickly got   
up and tried his uppercut. "Koryuken!" he shouted as he did a less   
powerful version of Shoryuken. He completely missed Ken.   
  
Ken laughed at this. Dan stuck his tongue out again. Ken was enjoying this   
match despite the fact that his opponent wasn't much of a challenge. Dan   
was nothing like Ryu, who only cared about the fight. Dan seemed to have   
more fun with fighting. He liked to show off.   
Ken never knew anyone who liked to show off the way Dan did. Most of his   
moves seemed to be cute little versions of Ken's moves. Ken smiled at him.   
  
  
"Y'know, If you steal my moves you should at least know how to do them   
right!" Ken commented, "Like this. Shoryu-Reppa!" Ken did his ultimate   
uppercut. This included flames and repeated blows. This knocked Dan   
unconsious. Ken stared at his fallen opponent. Dan was badly beaten. Ken   
lifted him up. He didn't want more harm to come to him.   
  
Dan suddenly opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.   
  
"Uh, I didn't want to leave you lying there." Ken responded.   
  
"Well you could put me down now."   
  
"You sure? I beat you kinda badly. I didn't mean to knock you   
unconscious."   
  
"You said you weren't gonna go easy on me."   
  
"Okay." Ken puts him down. Dan winced as he landed on the ground. Ken   
looked at him with concern on his face. Ken put his arms around him to   
support him. Dan stared at him. His dark brown eyes showed a mixture of   
confusion, hurt pride and gratitude.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Dan asked, "Why do you insist on helping me?"   
  
"I hurt you in the first place. It's the least I could do." Ken responded.   
Ken gave him a reassuring smile. They stared into eachothers' eyes.   
Something came over Ken and he suddenly kissed Dan on the mouth.Dans' eyes   
widened in suprise but he didn't resist. He couldn't understand why, but   
he was starting to feel better. Dan started to blush. Ken noticed this and   
smirked. He thought Dan was cute.   
  
"You okay?" Ken asked, "You seem like you've never been kissed before."   
  
"Uh, not by a guy. Particularly not a guy I just lost a fight to." Dan   
responded. Ken started to laugh.   
  
"That fight was pretty funny." Ken started to say, but he noticed Dan's   
hurt expression, "you were serious?".   
  
"I guess not." Dan replied somewhat sadly.   
Ken seemed concerned again. He tried to reassure him.   
  
"You're fighting isn't that bad. I'm just exceptionally skilled."   
  
"And so modest too" Ken laughed again. Dan was a fun person to be around,   
even after being beat up. Ken kissed him again.   
  
"Hey , umm , Dan is it?"   
  
"Yes, uh Ken?"   
  
"Wanna get something to eat? My treat."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"You realize this is a date, don't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Click Here to Visit our Sponsor and Our iNet Provider Your rating for the   
BBS:  
  
--10987654321  
  
  



End file.
